This application requests bloc travel funds to enable United States scientists to participate in an international conference entitiled "Transplantation in the Mammalian Central Nervous System'. This meeting will be held in Lund, Sweden, June 18 to 22, 1984. Recent studies have shown great promise for using tranplants of nervous tissue as a means for repairing or replacing malfunctioning or damaged portions of the central nervous system. Studies using transplants in the mammalian central nervous system have been performed in many laboratories quite independent of one another. The purpose of this meeting is to gather representatives from most of the laboratories in the world currently working on transplantation in the central nervous system to share tecnical knowledge, hear of the most recent successes and failures in each laboratory, and assess the future direcrion of this field. It will be the first meeting totally dedicated to the study of transplantation in the central nervous system.